herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sarmoti
Sarmoti is the main antagonist of Father of the Pride. He is Larry's arch-nemesis and father-in-law, Sierra and Hunter's grandfather, and Kate's father. Despite his usual antagonistic nature, he is actually a good person at heart and has actually gotten along with Larry occasionally, truly caring about the family. He is voiced by Carl Reiner. Biography Sarmoti is Kate's father who is not very fond of his son-in-law Larry. Whenever he gets a chance, he often enjoys bullying Larry. Personality Though he genuinely cares for the family, Sarmoti is extremely jealous of Larry and tends to pick on and yell at him a lot, claiming he hates him. He loves Kate, Sierra, and Hunter and is rather protective of his pride. He is disappointed with Kate for marrying Larry, thinking she could have done much better. He can sometimes be a bit arrogant, overconfident, self-righteous, and self-assured and is something of a braggart, praising himself and putting Larry down for not being born in Africa and never fails to spot an opportunity to remind him about it. Sarmoti loves objectifying women, drinking alcohol, and playing poker with his friends. Sarmoti fancies himself the feline member of the Rat Pack. He also likes to sing and dance. Sarmoti has a manipulative, tricky side, such as when he purposely convinced Larry in "The Siegfried and Roy Fantasy Experience Movie" to forbid Kate from doing something if he doesn't like it. Later, after it fails, Sarmoti reveals to Larry that because he hates him, he will not give him good advice. Despite his antagonistic and grumpy behavior, Sarmoti does have a softer side as he doesn't completely hate Larry and has actually helped him before (such as in "Road Trip"). Appearance Sarmoti is a slender white lion with a tan mane. He has blue eyes. He had a full mane when working on Siegfried and Roy's show ever since his debut as a younger adult. However, due to aging, he became bald and had to wear a wig onstage. Trivia * Sarmoti is sometimes thought to be the secondary and tertiary antagonist of the series. This is not true as he is a prominent character in the series and drives the story of most of the episodes, though Blake's actions are sometimes more unlikable. * Sarmoti is similar to Cotton Hill from King of the Hill. ** He is also similar to Benny Lopez from George Lopez. ** He also shares similarities with Pearl Saghoople from the Flintstones franchise. * Sarmoti is sometimes compared to Scar from The Lion King, even though they are nothing similar (as Scar was pure evil). The only thing similar to Scar and Sarmoti is they are both sarcastic, mean, arrogant, greedy, and selfish. * Sarmoti is not a true villain (as he has never done anything necessarily evil), but more of an anti-hero. * Another reason for Sarmoti being the antagonist is due to him driving most of the synopsis. * His name is the initials for 'S'iegfried 'A'nd 'R'oy, 'M'aster 'O'f 'T'he 'I'mpossible. ** His name is also used as a magic word. * Sarmoti sometimes carries a cane. * Sarmoti is a fan of Sammy Davis, Jr. He once said in "Stage Fright" that he misses him. * He is also a fan of Bing Crosby. See also * Sarmoti on Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Damsels Category:Animals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mentor Category:Insecure Category:In Love Category:Tricksters Category:Traitor Category:Control Freaks Category:Envious Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Outright Category:Obsessed Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Wrathful Category:Loyal Category:Adventurers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Determinators Category:Guardians Category:Businessmen Category:Parents Category:Elderly Category:Grey Zone Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:On & Off Category:Anti Hero Category:Spouses Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Dreaded